Dr. Justin Neos
A former assistant to Dr. Kruce, Dr. Justin Neos was the first person to be infused with the formula that created the Buzz Guards, though a miscalculation with the prototype formula caused him to lose most of his body, needing several cybernetic enhancements just to keep him alive. Despite this, Neos is a deadly and surprisingly useful ally to the M.O.N.S.ter squad and the Talbot pack, even though he only works with them for study. Characteristics *'Name': Dr. Justin Garfield Neos *'Aliases': The cyber bug, Dr. Freakenstien, Creepy. *'Age': Late 16s *'Hair': Grey *'Eyes': Blue (Normal right) Neon Yellow (Cybernetic left) *'Likes': Dissection, His tools, Studying Werecreature anatomy, Birds, Yori (His pet bird) *'Dislikes': His equipment getting broken, rain (despises it), Heights (oddly enough), people insulting his prosthetic legs, said prosthetic legs locking up, Yori getting itself damaged and screwing up, being interrupted, his voice modifier malfunctioning *'Family': Appearance Were-Insect Thanks to the prototype formula of the Buzz Guard serum, Justin's body became dangerously cancerous, requiring amputation of both legs, his right arm, and a couple of organs including the reproductive ones, (Though he's glad that means the sexual potency won't get in the way of his work). As such, while what remains of his organic body resembles a blue-bottle fly, he has a pair of Cheetah type prosthetic legs to replace his amputated ones, and a sleek cybernetic right arm. Also, thanks to his lungs having to be removed as well, his mouth and chest area have been replaced with a breathing apparatus that not prevents him from producing his digestive enzyme, but also.....eating. However, Justin has no problem with this, as it gives him more time for his work. As such, his apparatus provides synthetic nutrients made from the moisture in the air and non-ionizing radiation from the sun to keep him alive. Because of this, Neos basically eats via photosynthesis, and his co-workers constantly make flower jokes around him, much to his annoyance. Another flaw Justin sees with his life support systems are the two incredibly obvious tubes that provide nutrients and oxygen that run from his back to his face mask, as they are easily cut and are a big weakness. As such Neos has tried his best to reinforce these tubes but to no avail. A recent addition to his body was the loss of his left eye due to a failed mission he refuses to talk about, as it has been replaced with cybernetic one with thermal, infra-red, polarizing, data viewing, night vision and even X-ray features. Buzz Guard Attire Due to Neos not exactly having private parts, covering up isn't really a necessity for him, though he does choose to wear a black pair of spandex leggings with a white trim, and a white modified lab coat with holes on the back to accommodate his wings and the entire right sleeve being removed to accommodate his cybernetic arm. Background WIP Personality Curious would be the best description for Justin, as his desire for knowledge is quite impressive, as he often jumps at the opportunity to study a werecreature, no matter the cost. Despite his excitement for research, Dr. Neos often treats his "Patients" with respect, often using anesthetic for dissection, though he's still prone to asking them very embarrassing questions about their body. Despite his lack of insight though, Dr. Neos is extremely intelligent, however he's very easily annoyed at the littlest of things such as Yori returning from a spy mission with a scratch or his lab coat getting torn. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment *'Yori': A mechanical Falcon Neos built a few weeks after being turned, Yori serves as his eyes and ears, often being sent to scout out areas or to spy on people of interest. The problem is that while Yori's an amazing scout, it's not a very good spy. Try as Neos might to fix it, Yori's programming makes it incredibly clumsy, as shown when ordered to spy on the Talbot pack, it responded by crashing through a window in Talbot Hall right in front of Singh whilst he was dusting. This was the first introduction to Neos the pack received, and boy did Scope rub it in. *'Sound Blaster': A device built into Neos's cybernetic arm, the Sound Blaster serves as a substitute to his lack of a vomit blast (as he claims). Thanks to it being a weapon that produces a sound wave so powerful it breaks solid concrete, the Sound Blaster is very effective against anything with heightened hearing, including werewolves. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Buzz Guard